Diagnostic: WEIRD
by khmer-roguenin
Summary: When Sasuke has a day off it goes perfectly normal until his daughter asks a certain question he comes up with a li- i mean answer to his daughters question plz read first fanfic oh and review i suck at summaries DX


**Me: this is my first one shot and well…. Also story so plz plz plz review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters! (Me: I mean come on I'm good just not that good XD Jk)**

It was another perfect day in the Uchiha residence, a day that a certain Uchiha had off. The time was being spent on his precious little daughter, Hikari Uchiha. Everything was going great for Sasuke; he was catching up on his sleep while his daughter was drawing beside him. Yep life was good or so he thought.

"Hey daddy you awake?" asked the little three year old Sasuke gave a big yawn before he turned to look at his little princess. She had a curious look in her big, doe eyes and it made her look extremely cute.

"Yeah Hikari what do you need?" Sasuke asked rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. Hikari's pale lavender eyes looked down then up then back down as she twiddled with her thumbs, a habit she got from her mother.

"Um…. Is it ok if I ask you something?" Sasuke raised an eye brow to his daughter who fidgeted even more and continued to stare at the ground.

"Alright what does daddy's little princess need to ask about?" Hikari looked back up at her father and she took a deep breath then blurted it all out at once well _only_ part of the question.

"?"(_A/n: Hikari pronounces her r as w just to let you know_) It took Sasuke a while to react to his daughter's question because he really didn't understand a word she said to him.

"What?" was all the great Sasuke Uchiha could say. Unfortunately his baffled expression made his daughter all teary eyed.

"Doesn't dwaddy know?" asked his daughter in a voice that made him feel guilty for not understanding the three year old's question. "Dwaddy always knows evewything! Wight dwaddy?" _Darn her cuteness_ thought Sasuke not wanting to disappoint his daughter with his lack of knowledge (A/n: ha good luck with that!).

"Well could you tell me the whole story first about the question?" said Sasuke trying to redeem himself. Hikari blinked then smiled answering with a happy 'ok'. She thought for a moment then started to tell about the party they had last week.

(Flashback)

The Uchiha compound was lively with upbeat music and laughter something it normally didn't have, and Sasuke had to admit it was kind of nice. It would have been better if someone didn't sneak some beer and sake into the party I mean there were kids here for Pete's sake people. After an hour or so many of the 'responsible' adults were either passed out or too drunk to even walk and Sasuke and his wife, Hinata, had trouble keeping them from poisoning the young minds of tomorrow. Let's just say the house was in ruins especially when someone spiked Lee's drink, it took every non-drunk shinobi to restrain him, but anyways everybody except the kiddies were drunk.

Hikari was wondering around upstairs looking for a place to hide from Shin and so far all the good hiding spots were taken. She ran to quickly find a spot as she heard Shin counting down _38; 37; 36….. _she ran to go hide in her parent's bedroom until she saw her Auntie Sakura and Uncle Naruto enter it. _Hmm… why awe they going in thewe_ thought Hikari out of her three year old curiosity she forgot the game and leaned on the door trying to hear what they were doing. All she could hear were screaming she got scared as she heard her Uncle Naruto yelling her Auntie Sakura's name over and over again _I hope they awen't fighting _thought the young Uchiha worried about them.

"Your sooooo sick Naruto-kun" little Hikari then heard. _Uncle Nawuto is sick _she thought, but before she could enter someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to find her brother looking at her with his charcoal eyes she nervously smiled at him _aw dawn it I fowgot to hide _thought Hikari. Her brother smiled at her and patted her head.

"You know Hikari the point of the game is to hide" commented the eight year old "But oh well come on and help me find the others ok?"

(End of flash back)

"Sooo dwaddy tell me is Uncle Nawuto sick?" asked Sasuke's little princess looking at him with her big adorable eyes. _Damn that Naruto and Sakura I'll be sure to get them for this _Sasuke thought evilly already plotting he was drawn out of his thought by a tug on his sleeve. "So dwaddy tell me!"

"Oh ummm… well you see Hikari…. Your uncle and aunt were….. uh…" started Sasuke his daughter looked at him in anticipation and Sasuke was freaking out inside till a brilliant thought entered his mind. "You see Hikari your Uncle Naruto has a sickness call weird"

"Weally? Is he going to be alwight?" asked the three year old with a worried look in her eyes and decided to add a little more to his 'little' lie he patted his little girl's head before he replied. "Don't worry Hikari your Uncle will be fine just be careful when he comes over ok. You know I think a get well card for your uncle Naruto will help him feel better."

His daughter smiled and got up to go get some paper and crayons, Sasuke gave himself an imaginary pat on the back for the good job he's done. Hikari came back and crawled onto her father's lap and started to color and tried to write. Then she stopped when another thought came into her mind, she still didn't know why her Uncle Naruto was yelling at her Auntie Sakura.

"Dwaddy why was Uncle Nawuto and Auntie Sakuwa fighting though?" questioned Hikari again. _Oh yeah I forgot about that_ _well I got out of it once I'll have to do it again come on and think Sasuke_ thought the Uchiha who right now was inwardly conflicted. He then found an excus- I mean answer.

"Well you remember when your other Auntie Anko was told when she was sick by Sakura" he first started Hikari just nodded listening intently to what her father was saying "Well you know how she reacted by yelling at Sakura saying that she wasn't sick"

"Oh yeah I wemember Auntie Sakuwa said she had dia-dia something fwom eating to many cakes and sweets!" exclaimed the proud little Uchiha her pale lavender eyes sparkled with joy as her father nodded at her.

"Mhmm your Auntie Anko had diabetes from all those sweets she's eaten" confirmed Sasuke right before his daughter was going to reply to Sasuke there came a rapping at their front door. Both of the Uchihas got up to see who it was and just Sasuke's luck it was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, the number one hyper active knucklehead in all of Konaha. At first the raven hair Uchiha didn't want to open the door for the young Hokage, but a small voice inside his head said it would be worthwhile and guess what he opened the door (A/n: *gasp*).

"What do you want idiot?" asked a very annoyed Sasuke glaring at a happy smiling Naruto who didn't seem to be affected by it.

"Oh Sasuke don't be rude I'm just here to see little Hikari because I'm her favorite uncle" exclaimed the happy blond "Isn't that right Hikari-chan?"

"Yep that's wight Uncle Nawuto" chimed the little girl smiling then the next thing she said was "Oh Uncle Nawuto I hope your get bettew fwom youw weiwdness." Naruto's expression was priceless and Sasuke was having a hard time trying to suppress his laugh and he ended up smirking.

"W-wait huh?" asked a very confused Naruto, Sasuke roughly grabbed Naruto's arm and tossed him out with a reply "Have a nice day" followed by a smirk. After that nice little get together poor Naruto got a get well soon card from Hikari and Sasuke got a very nice win until his son came in and asked:

"Hey dad what's a hooker?" Sasuke felt a headache coming on; _this was going to be a very, very long day_ thought Sasuke.

A/n: I hoped you enjoyed this story because it's my first one shot XD REVIEW!


End file.
